A new kind of Love
by theluckyquil
Summary: Troy dumped gabriella for someone new...someone named Sharpay. Does sharpay feel the same way about troy? oo la la haha Will gabi be jealos of sharpay? If u want to find out u better start reading.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey Umm this is my first fanfic and stuff, u might not like it that much, but im still getting used to all of this and stuff so cut me some slack. lol iight? haha hope you enjoy.)

* * *

Troy got dressed for the drive-in movie him and sharpay were going to see. Troy had so many thoughts racing through his mind. _Now that me and Gabriella are over, do I have a chance with Sharpay? _Troy a few months ago had broken up with Gabriella because he loved somebody else…a somebody named sharpay. He thought to himself for a long time but was interrupted by a honk. "C'mon Troy we cant lose are spots!" Troy quickly buttoned up his blue and black stripped shirt and zipped up his dark blue pants and raced outside and hopped into Sharpay's pink corvette. "So what are we going to see tonight?" Troy asked. "Oh, were going to see Poseidon!" Sharpay said, with a lot of excitement in her voice. "Oh, cool!" Troy said with not as much of enthusiasm as sharpay expected. They finally arrived and found perfect seating right in front of the enormous screen. Sharpay watched Troy as he switched the channel on the radio to where you can hear the movie. _Does Troy like me? What if I hold his hand at the scary parts? _Sharpay thought until a voice came on the radio. The movie was starting. Troy was sitting on the edge of the car next to Sharpay. It was freezing cold outside so they kept getting closer together. Troy put a blanket around them and soon found themselves laying down together, watching the movie. When they got to the part of the movie where the man got thrown down the elevator shaft, Sharpay grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed it and started to cry, for it was an emotional part. Troy noticed tears coming down her face and hugged her until the scene was over. They watched the movie but only could concentrate on each other. _Troy hugged me! I held his hand! I think I do have a chance with him! _Sharpay thought. _Oh my gosh, I hugged Sharpay, I hope she didn't get mad or anything. _After awhile they both found themselves asleep in their own little dream land.

(Sorry its short im like frikin tired and gonna go to bed. haha sorry but if u did like it dont worry there are going to be more chapters.)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey here is the second chapter..yay...woohoo...watever. lol hope u like it sorry its short. 

"Hey you kids wake up!" Troy and Sharpay shot up to see a woman wearing an officer-like outfit. "Its firkin 3 in the morning and I would like to go home TODAY!" The women said angrily. "Umm, sorry ma'am we will leave right away." Troy said, nervously. They both jumped in Sharpay's corvette and drove back to Troy's house. "Thanks Sharpay!" Said Troy. "Yea, no problem. Call me later. Ok?" Sharpay said looking at Troy for an answer. "Ok ill see u later!" Troy said anxiously. Sharpay drove off and Troy ran up to his room with a million thoughts going on inside his head. _Am I in love with sharpay? That was so fun. Troy shutup! D'OH! _Troy finally went to bed. After about 6 hours he jumped as he heard his cell ring. It was Chad calling him.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Troy man, were throwing a party at Gabriella's place tonight. U comin?"  
"Yea totally ill bring Sharpay!" Troy said anxiously  
"Ok, cool talk to you later, Bi!"  
Troy couldn't wait to see Sharpay again even though its only been about a day. He called her up.  
"Hey Sharpay! What's up?"  
"Oh nothing special what about you?"  
"Hey there's gonna be a party at Gabriella's house, want to go?"  
"Yea totally pick me up at 8 then, bi!"  
This party gave Sharpay some ideas. _A party at Gabriella's, well this a perfect opportunity to show Troy loves me instead of her. After all, I have a feeling Gabriella still secretly loves Troy. _"WAHOO I LOVE BEER YAH!" Chad shouted running around the house with a case of 6 beer bottles. "Chad you retard your drunk give me those beers!" Taylor shouted. She tried to grab the bottles but Chad ran away. "Hey babe, if you want my beers so bad, try and get me!" Chad said. Taylor just left on to the couch with Gabriella who sat by herself. "Hey Gabi, what's wrong?" Taylor asked. "Oh, nothing. Just waiting for Troy to show up" Gabriella said glancing over at the front door. "Umm, Gabi? He is bringing somebody." Taylor said looking a bit guilty. "Who?" Gabi asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Chad told me, that Troy said, he was bringing Sharpay." Taylor said. "…Oh…that's fine, why would I be mad?" Gabi said trying to fake it. Taylor wanted to change the subject. "Hey how about you and I go to Starbucks. Chad is being a retard and Troy is bringing lil miss ice queen so how about it, you want to go?" "Well im ditching my own party then! I can't do that!" Gabriella said, practically yelling. "Well go tell ur mom were leaving and she'll take care of the party." Taylor said. "Ok ill meet you out in the car." Gabriella ran after her mom. "Mom! Me and Taylor are going to Starbucks." Gabi told her. "Ok have fun be back soon." Her mom said. When Taylor and Gabi sat down after ordering, they saw a couple walk through the door laughing. "OMG its sharpay and troy!" Gabriella whispered and turned to hide her face, just as Taylor did. "Hey gabi, lets get a closer table to them so we can hear what they are saying." Taylor whispered as they snuck over to a table by them. "So when do you want to go to Gabi's party?" Troy asked sharpay. "Well I was thinking we just go back to our house or something or just hangout here. People spike the punch at parties like that and I really don't like it." Sharpay told him. They looked each other straight in the eyes. As they were leaning in for a kiss, Gabi couldn't take it she lightly pushed her coffee and it spilled all over the table and dribbled on to the floor. Troy turned to see Gabriella scream. "AHH my coffee!" Gabi faked to get his attention. "Gabi?" Troy looked at her with a funny face. "O hey Troy!" Gabi said completely forgetting the purposely spilled coffee. "Here let me help you." Troy said, grabbing some napkins while Taylor and sharpay sat their watching. Troy looked at Gabriella after they finished cleaning. "So why aren't you at the party? After all, you're the host of the party." Troy told Gabriella. "Well me and Taylor got bored so we came here." Gabriella said, leaving out the part where she saw them almost kiss and spill her coffee on purpose. They all talked for awhile and left to Gabi's house for the party. It was about 1 in the morning and everybody was going home. Gabi watched as Sharpay took Troy home. Gabi had tears fall from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey pple! I got chapter 4 up! YAY! hahaha i think this is my favorite chapter so far. But id like to hear what needs to be changed. thx! bi

* * *

"WHY DOES HE LIKE SHARPAY! SHE IS SUCH A JERK! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM! IS TROY OUT OF HIS MIND!" Gabi yelled. "Ok girl we need to find you a new boyfriend, your beautiful. No guy can resist you. Ok, tomorrow come over to my house at 11:00 and well get ready and go to the mall to find you a boyfriend." Taylor said anxiously. Taylor loves the mall. "I cant have a guy be my boyfriend just like that. You have to let a relationship grow!" Gabi said, tearfully, remembering all the good times her and troy had together. "Yea I guess your right…well, what about..ZEKE! He's perfect for you! He bakes too! So if you get married, he can make breakfast, lunch, and dinner! And if you get children-" Taylor was interrupted "TAYLOR IM NOT GOING TO MARRY ZEKE! IM NOT EVEN GOING TO DATE HIM! OK!" Gabriella was really mad. "Ok you know what, you need to chill out. iight? Go home and get some rest. Don't worry you will be over troy in a day!" Taylor said with as much confidence as she could fit in that sentence. The next morning, Troy awoke by the sound of his phone. He got a new txt message from Sharpay. He thought to himself _Ok troy, this is ur chance to ask her out. Just 6 little words "Will you go out with me" that's it. SUCK IT UP TROY AND ASK HER!_

Sharpay: Hey Troy? How r u?

Troy: Im good umm hey I wanted to ask you something.

Sharpay: Im all ears.

Troy: I…i….was just wandering if umm maybe you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?

Sharpay thought to herself _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Troy is asking me out. Somebody pinch me! Is this a dream? It cant be! O crap! I forgot about the vacation I planned with Ryan! _

Sharpay: Umm I would love to but I have plans with Ryan. We are going to California for a few weeks.

Troy: Oh…ok sure umm when are you leaving?

Sharpay: tonight im so sorry Troy.

Troy: Oh don't worry about it.

Sharpay: Thx for understanding. Well I should get packing. Ill ttyl bi troy!

Time went by way too quickly that day. Troy noticed that it was already 8:30 and knew Sharpay's plane left at 9:30. He couldn't let her leave without saying good-bye. He jumped in his jeep and sped toward her house. When he saw her car start moving. He parked by the sidewalk and ran as fast as he could to the car before it left to the airport. "SHARPAY! WAIT!" Troy yelled and was so close to the car. But in a matter of seconds the car vanished. "Good-bye." Troy whispered to himself. The next morning, Troy thought hard. _I need to see Sharpay again. I have to! _Troy grabbed his suitcase and stuffed a bunch of clothes in it. _Don't worry sharpay, im coming for you! _Troy said to himself. In less then 10 minutes Troy hit the road to catch the next flight. "1 ticket for California please." Troy said to the worker at the airport. "Here you go sir!" The worker said. Troy sat in a chair thinking about Sharpay. He didn't know what hotel room she was in so he txted her real quick.

Troy: Hey Sharpay how is California?

Sharpay: O its burning hot here! But its beautiful.

Troy: Oh, that's so cool. What hotel are you staying in?

Sharpay: The Embassy suites. Y?

Troy: Oh, I was just wondering so then maybe I can find the hotel # and call u if ur cell didn't have service.

Sharpay: Ok well I gotta go. Ill call you later!

Troy: Bi

Troy heard the announcer announce his plane was here. So he loaded on his plane. He couldn't wait to see Sharpay.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to write this, i had a friend over. And i was busy and...yea. :D

* * *

"Ok Gabi, this is your chance, walk up to Zeke and ask if he wants to hang out." Taylor said quietly. "Why am I even doing this? I feel retarded. I WANT TROY BACK!" Gabi yelled. Half the kids in the food court looked at her in a strange way. "Way to get attention Gabi!" Taylor said. "Ok how about we go get a sub at subway and ask if we can join him with his friends." Taylor suggested. "Ok that sounds a lot better." Both girls grabbed a sub and headed over to Zeke's table. "Hey Zeke, can we sit here?" Gabriella asked a little nervous. Zeke looked up at Gabriella. "Yea totally!" Zeke said with a big smile on his face. "Awww he likes you!" Taylor whispered in Gabi's ear with a big smile on her face. "So what's up with you girls?" Zeke asked. "Oh you know hanging at the mall havin some fun!" Taylor answered. "Cool." Zeke said. "O would you look at the time, well I really should get going. My mother is expecting me home soon so I gotta go. Ill see you guys later." Taylor said, hiding her laugh. "Sooo…you wanna go see a movie?" Zeke suggested. "Yea totally! That would be fun!" "Alright then lets hurry up!" As they were sitting in the theater Gabi thought of when her and troy saw a movie. She shook her head and concentrated on Zeke. She is over Troy. Isn't she? 

"We are now landing in California!" The pilot announced. Troy shot up from where he was sleeping and looked out the plane window. _Wow this place is beautiful. I can't wait to see Sharpay. _As Troy got off the plane, he went over and rented a car for 2 weeks. After about 2 hours it was already 5:00. "There's Embassy Suites!" Troy said to himself. Troy walked in. "May I help you sir?" Asked a woman at the front counter. "O umm I would like to know what room Ms.Evans is in." Troy asked. "Umm im sorry sir we cannot give you that kind of information." The lady asked. "PLEASE! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I NEED A ROOM BY HER!" Troy yelled falling on his knees begging for the lady to give in. "ALRIGHT ill call sharpay and see if she knows you!" the lady said. "Umm I wanted to surprise her. Please give me her room # or a room next to her!" Troy whined. "Uhg ok." The woman complained. After getting a room Troy raced to the elevator. "Ok lets see, room # 407." Troy looked over to the doors. "There's 405, 406, 407!" Troy unlocked his room. "Nice this place is hooked up!" troy looked around and saw 2 comfy beds a Flat screen T.V, a fridge with the best snacks, a couch, shelves, computer. Troy decided to go on MSN messenger. "hmm lets see who is online." Troy said to himself.

_Sharpay has just signed on _

Troy clicked sharpays name.

Troy: Hey!

Sharpay: OMG HEY! Im in California right now its so beautiful! I wish you were hear.

Troy: Well did you ever try opening your front door?

Troy raced to Sharpay's front door. Sharpay thought to herself. _What is he talking about? _Sharpay then opened the door to see a handsome young man with straight brown hair. "TROY!" Sharpay had a huge smile on her face. She ran and hugged Troy. Troy hugged just as hard as sharpay did. "What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked. "I came to see you." Troy said with a huge smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey pple chapter 6 is up. hope you like it :D 

* * *

"Wow that was a really good movie!" Gabi said with a beautiful smile on her face. "Well you want to head over to my house for dinner? I can make you some

of my famous pasta!' Zeke said, looking proud. "Of course i would love to try some!" Gabi said all exited. Zeke smiled at her. She smiled back. Gabi thought

there was something between the two of them. Gabi sat on his couch watching TV. Zeke joined her. He did "the move" where he stretches and then puts his

arm around her. Gabi thought to herself. _Awww he is so sweet. Omg what if he makes out with me? _"The pasta is almost ready." Zeke said. "Ok." They

both sat down for dinner. "Wow this is really good zeke!" Gabi said, stuffing her face with the mouth-watering pasta. "Thanks Gabi!" Zeke said. He loves

when people compliment his food. "Well I better get going, my mom is expecting me home about now." Gabi said. "Oh, alright here, let me walk you home."

Zeke said, anxiously. "Thanks Zeke!" Gabi said. After about 10 minutes of the walk they arrived at Gabi's house. "Well ill see you tomorrow." Gabi said.

"Yea." Said Zeke. After about 30 seconds of silence, Zeke couldn't take it; He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. After about 2 minutes they stopped.

Gabi thought her face would stay smiling for the rest of her life, because she could not stop smiling. "Ill see you tomorrow Zeke!" Gabi said. "Ok, Bi!" zeke

walked home feeling like he had accomplished something, and he did.

"Wow I can't believe you are actually here Troy!" Sharpay said. "Well I couldn't live for more then a few hours without seeing you Sharpay, I knew I had to

see you." Troy said. "Well me and Ryan were just about to head down to the pool, would you like to join us?" Sharpay asked, waiting for him to say yes. "Of

course, ill be right there." Troy went in to the room right next to Sharpay's. "Your room is right next to ours!" Sharpay yelled. "Yea, it wasn't easy though. The

woman downstairs was really cranky and rude." Troy said, laughing. "Ok, well ill see you in 10 minutes" Sharpay said. Troy went to unpacking. _These 2 _

_weeks are going to be the best. _Troy thought. Troy quickly put on his swim shorts and went to the pool to see sharpay lying down on the pool chairs.

"Finally, what were you doing up there?" Sharpay asked. "Unpacking" Troy said, as he was getting ready to do a cannon ball. "WAHOO!" Troy shouted and

did a huge cannon ball. He got Sharpay all wet. "Oh, NO YOU DIDN'T!" sharpay shouted adding a laugh. "Oh YES I DID!" Troy said laughing. Sharpay

jumped in the water trying to get Troy. Troy dunked under water, and before he knew it, they both were making out under water. Some kids were watching

them in the water and laughing, but neither cared for they were floating in heaven. They broke apart pretty quickly because they couldn't breath underwater.

(DUH, lol) They both went to the surface, looking at each other. They walked out of the pool. Troy grabbed a towel for her and they walked up to there

room. Ryan didn't want to be by himself so he followed. "Well im going to get dressed." Sharpay said. "Ok, yea me too." Troy said. He wanted to kiss her

but Ryan was right there. He knew Ryan didn't like Troy that much so he didn't kiss her. "GOOD –BYE TROY!" Ryan said angrily, and closed the door.

Troy got dressed and went in his bed. That night Troy couldn't sleep. He decided to watch "King Kong". After awhile Troy fell asleep during the movie. While

Troy was sleeping though, on the other side of the wall, sharpay couldn't sleep either. She got up from her bed and opened the door that separated Troy and

Sharpay. She snuck in the bed next to Troy's bed. _He looks so cute sleeping. _Sharpay thought. And then she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey pple i have 7 up.yay...whatever its kinda lame but imtired and bored so yea. lol sorry. hahaha enjoy

* * *

The next morning, troy got up first. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth but when he came out he was shocked what he saw. _Sharpay slept in my _

_room? How did she get in? _Troy wondered. Troy decided to let her sleep, so he sat by her on the bed and watched some TV. After about an hour sharpay

woke up. She looked up to see Troy sitting right by her. _Omg he is so cute! _Sharpay thought. She sat up. "Oh, good morning!" Troy said smiling. "I got you

some breakfast." Troy said walking over to the fridge and grabbed some pancakes and milk. "Oh, you are so sweet Troy!" Sharpay said. Just then Ryan

barged in through the door. "SHARPAY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN TROY'S ROOM!" Ryan yelled. "Dude, calm down. I got sharpay

some breakfast is all." Troy said. "Well then WHY WASN'T SHE IN MY ROOM THIS MORNING!" Ryan started turning dark red. "Well sharpay-" Troy

was interrupted. "I couldn't sleep and so I came in here and slept on A DIFFERENT bed." Sharpay said, almost yelling. "Whatever, C'mon sharpay!" Ryan

said and dragged her out of Troy's room.

"Hey Gabi how was it last night?" Taylor asked anxiously. "Well, we saw a movie. He invited me over to his house and he makes really good pasta!" Gabi

said laughing. "Yea yea yea, anything ELSE?" Taylor said looking suspicious. "Well then I went home and he walked me home…HE KISSED ME!" Gabi

screamed and started giggling with her best friend. "Girl I knew you would warm up to Zeke!" Taylor laughed. "Oh no! Im going to be late for are date. I gotta

go, im meeting him at the mall. Ill see you later Taylor!" Gabi said, and she ran to her car and drove off. "Have fun!" Taylor said, laughing at herself. When

Taylor got back in her car she got a new text message from Chad.

Chad: Hey babe. What's happening?

Taylor: Gabi has a new boyfriend.

Chad: WHO! Is it Ryan? Jason?

Taylor: No and no! Its Zeke! Since Sharpay is going out with Troy.

Chad: ZEKE! HAHAHAHA well I guess they are a cute couple…kinda. Wait…Troy isn't going out with Sharpay. He would of told me. He said they are really close friends is all.

Taylor: Well just wait and see in a few days he'll come up to you and say "im dating sharpay"

Chad: Whatever, anyway wanna hang out at the mall today?

Taylor: Yea! We could go and find Zeke and Gabi and spy on them. :D

Chad: oo that sounds like oodles of fun (sarcasm)

Taylor: LOL Ill see you in an hour then. Bi!

Taylor closed her phone and got in her car. While she was driving she wondered. _I haven't seen Sharpay or Troy in a while. Where the heck are they? _

_Hmm maybe Chad knows. Well I have 30 minutes before I see Chad, maybe I can stop by Troy's house._ Taylor jerked into Troy's drive-way. When she knocked on the door, nobody answered but…the door was unlocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor opened the door to a mess. _O my god this place is a pig-sty! _Taylor thought. Taylor was running everywhere around the house looking for Troy, but there was no sign of him. When Taylor passed Troy's room, she saw something on his desk. She rushed back to read it.

**Dad,**

I left for California to see Sharpay. I will be gone for about 2 weeks. Ill see you when I come home Bye!

Troy

_He's In CALIFRONIA! What is his frikin problem! _Taylor thought. Taylor looked at her watch and only had 1 minute to be at the mall. "O CRAP IM GOING TO BE LATE!" Taylor yelled at herself. Taylor jumped in her car and sped of to the mall. After 10 minutes, she ran in the food court and saw Chad sitting by himself eating a sub sandwich. _Awww I bet he is pissed at me. _Taylor walked over to Chad slowly. "Umm hey." Taylor said quietly. Chad looked up with a smile "Finally babe where were you?" Chad asked putting his arm around her. "O my gosh you wont believe this!" Taylor said sitting down. "Sharpay left for vacation in California and TROY WENT AFTER HER!" Taylor yelled. "What? Troy would have told us! Why isn't he talking to us anymore?...Its little miss ice queen! She is turning him into Mr. Ice king!" Chad shouted. "We gotta do something-" Just as Taylor was going to say a plan, Gabi came over with Zeke. "Oh, hey Taylor, hey Chad. You won't believe this. Zeke tell them!" Gabi said giggling. "I got some mail today and I was elected to go to California for a cook off!" Zeke said, with full confidence. "Isn't that great!" Gabi said. Taylor had a shocked face. "Uh, Gabi you ca-" "Oh no! Are flight to California is in an hour, we better get going. Hey Taylor call me later! Bye!" Zeke and Gabi rushed off to their car. Taylor looked at Chad. "We have to stop her before she goes; if she finds Troy with Sharpay she will be heartbroken!" Taylor shouted. "GABI!" Chad and Taylor both shouted. They ran off to catch up with Gabi. "There's Zeke's car…THEY ARE LEAVING!" Chad shouted. "GABI, ZEKE!" They jumped in Chad's car and followed them skipping through all the cars like a maniac. Soon enough they were right behind Gabi and Zeke. "C'mon Chad, would you catch up with them already!" Taylor shouted. "Look baby, I don't want the police pulling us over." Chad said calmly. Finally they parked and ran after

Gabi and Zeke. "Wait don't go GABI!" Taylor took of her heels and ran. Taylor and Chad ran all the way through the airport trying to catch up with them. "Two tickets please." Zeke said, smiling at Gabriella. "NO Gabi Don't-" Taylor was tripped by a suitcase. "TAYLOR!" Chad yelled. "Forget about me Chad, STOP GABRIELLA!" Chad turned around to see Gabriella and Zeke entering the plane. "GABI STOP!" Chad ran straight to the door but before he could go through. The worker closed the door and Chad hit it with a _thud_. "Im sorry sir, nobody is allowed on the plane without a ticket." The lady said. "No please um you don't understand my friend is umm she is-" Taylor interrupted him. "Are friend is on the wrong plane!" Taylor said. "Well her ticket said California and this is the flight to California so I believe they are on the correct plane, and I would appreciate if you would please back away from the entrance now." The lady was getting pissed. "Uhg what are we going to do?" Taylor wanted to cry. Chad hugged her and walked her to the car. "Its ok baby, maybe they will go to a different part of California!" Chad said, trying to cheer Taylor up. "Yeah I guess you right." Taylor said, looking on the bright side. "Hey to take your mind off this why don't we get some dinner at Olive Garden! I know you love the breadsticks!" Chad said laughing. Taylor laughed a little too. "Ok that would be fun!" Taylor said. So they both got in Chad's car and drove off to dinner.

"Troy!" Ryan yelled. Troy was surfing the web and jumped to the sound of Ryan's voice. Troy walked in Ryan's room. "Hey Ryan what's up, where is Sharpay?" Troy asked. "Ok listen buddy; I want you to stay away from my SISTER! YOU GOT THAT!" Ryan shouted. Just then sharpay walked in the door. "Oh Hey Troy! Just the guy I was looking for. Tonight, on the beach there is a bon-fire and I was wondering if you would like to go with me!" Sharpay asked with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah totally! I would love to!" Troy looked at Ryan. Ryan was turning dark red. "Ryan are you ok?" Sharpay asked. "NO IM NOT SHARPAY TROY I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU WOULD LEAVE FOR A MOMENT!" Ryan shouted. Troy walked to his room and closed the door and sat down. He listened to their conversation. "Sharpay that guy IS A SNOT NOSED LOSER, AND I REFUSE TO LET HIM GO OUT WITH YOU!" Ryan yelled. "NO HE ISNT HE IS THE KINDEST,CUTEST BOY I HAVE EVER SEEN AND YOU CANT CHOOSE WHO DATE! AND WERE NOT EVEN DATING! WE ARE JUST REALLY CLOSE FRIENDS!" Sharpay yelled. Sharpay looked at her clock and went to Troy's room. "C'mon Troy, the bon fire is about to start." Sharpay said, and with that, sharpay slammed the door leaving Ryan all alone.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Hey everybody! I think you will enjoy this chapter. its my favorite so far! Plz R&R! 

"Gabi, Gabi wake up!" Zeke whispered. Gabi opened her eyes slowly. "Are we there?" Gabi asked quietly. "Well, no but we are almost there and I didn't want you to miss this beautiful view outside!" Zeke said. Gabi glanced outside to look at a beautiful sunset coming out from the horizon and down below them was a beautiful lake shining from the sunset. "Wow this is beautiful!" Gabi looked at Zeke smiling. He lightly kissed her on the cheek. She started smiling. Just then a voice came over the intercom. "Attention, we are now landing in California, please remain seated at all times, Thank you!" After 5 minutes Gabi and Zeke were off the plain and were on their way to the Embassy Suites hotel.

Troy sat on a log by the fire next to sharpay. Ryan sat across from Troy looking at him angrily. "Hey Troy you want to dance?" Sharpay asked. Troy was about to answer but was cut off by Ryan. "Umm actually I was hoping I could have a private chat with Troy for a minute?" Ryan asked. "Umm sure, ill be right back sharpay!" Troy said and they left behind some bushes. " Troy why are you doing this to my sister!" Ryan asked. "Aren't you dating Gabi? Why are you cheating on them? Why-" Troy cut in. "DUDE I BROKE UP WITH GABRIELLA! I LOVE YOUR SISTER! She's sweet, caring, and dang hott!" Troy said with a little laugh. "Oh, so you aren't trying to hurt my sister right?" Ryan asked. "I would never hurt sharpay!" Troy said practically yelling. "Oh, ok. Thanks troy. I'm sorry for earlier today." Ryan said, feeling guilty. "Hey it's alright! You are forgiven." Troy said smiling. "Oh, by the way, theres a cute chick sitting over by the table who doesn't have a date if you wanna ask her to dance." Troy said laughing. Ryan looked over by the table. "Thanks Troy!" Ryan said smiling. Troy walked over to Sharpay who looked really bored. "hey I thought you wanted to dance!" Troy said putting his hand out for her to grab. Sharpay smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled her lightly and they started to dance. "So what was your little chat about? He didn't hurt you right?" Sharpay asked with a worried face. "No, of course I wouldn't let him touch me!" Troy said laughing. "No we made up. He likes me now!" Troy said. "That's good." Sharpay said. Sharpay looked over Troy's shoulder to see Ryan dancing with another girl. "Gasp Troy look over there!" Sharpay whispered and pointed to Ryan. Troy looked behind him to see Ryan dancing with the girl he saw at the table. "Oh, yea I told Ryan to ask her to dance, because I didn't want him to be alone." Troy said grinning. "Aw you are so nice Troy!" Sharpay said. Troy looked at Sharpay. "Umm can I tell you something?" Troy looked really nervous. "Yea go for it!" Sharpay said. Thinking that she knows what he was going to say. "Umm well…I…uhh…I love you sharpay." Troy said. Sharpay looked shocked. But before she could say anything, Troy grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sharpay couldn't be any happier. Nor could troy.

Gabi glanced out the tented window of the limousine. "Zeke look!" Gabi said. Zeke turned his head and saw a bon fire by the beach. "Whoa hey lets go over there! Umm driver can you please pull over?" Zeke asked. Gabi got out of the car and pulled Zeke with her and they ran to the entrance. "Hey Zeke, lets go over to the dance floor!" Gabi suggested. Gabi grabbed his arm and they started dancing. After about 5 minutes something caught Zeke's eye…or someone!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey i got chapter 10 up:D R&R!

* * *

"Hey..is that…TROY!" Zeke said, surprised. Gabi jerked her head to see Troy making out with her archenemy Sharpay. "Gabi you alright?" Zeke asked. Gabi wanted to cry, seeing her ex-boyfriend "who she still loved) make out with the ice queen. "Gabi!" Zeke said a little louder. Gabi turned and started making out with Zeke. Troy and sharpay turned their heads and saw Gabriella and Zeke. "Gabi?" troy said. Gabi broke the kiss. "Oh, hey Troy! What are you doing here?" Gabi asked. "I'm… uhhh oh, I am staying at the Embassy Suites!" Troy said, leaving out the part where he followed sharpay. "Oh, um why Is Sharpay here?" Gabi asked pointing at Sharpay. "For your information, I am on vacation with Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. "Oh, cool!" Gabi said knowing she came with Troy. "Well me and Zeke were heading up to our room. What room are you guys in?" Gabi asked. "Well I'm in room #407." Troy said. "yea and his room is right next to mine!" Sharpay said, boasting to Gabi. "Oh, well are room is 609! So I guess were on the next floor. What floor are you guys on?" Gabi asked. " On floor 3!" Troy said. "Oh, then I guess were on the 4th floor." Gabi said, frowning. "Well we'll see you all later!" Zeke said. Troy turned to Sharpay. "Now, where were we?" Troy leaned in for a kiss but Sharpay put her hand up in front of her lips. "Why did you tell Gabriella are room # AND are floor?" Sharpay asked, a little angry. "Well she is still my friend and I couldn't just lie to her or ignore her! And don't worry, I broke up with Gabriella for a reason! I love you sharpay!" Troy said. Troy pulled a little black box out and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, blue gem necklace. "Sharpay, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy was sweating like crazy. Sharpay was speechless. "…YES!" sharpay shouted. Troy kissed her and smiled. Troy looked around and saw everybody leaving. Ryan came over to Troy and Sharpay. "Hey Troy, you were right, that girl is perfect for me!" Ryan said. "Well we better go to bed!" Sharpay said. "Yea I asked that girl if she would have breakfast with me at 9 so I need to get some sleep." Ryan said. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and walked with her to her room. "Hey, well we don't have anything planned tomorrow, do you want to watch a movie with me in my room? I mean that way we won't disturb Ryan!" Troy started to laugh a little. "Um yea ill tell Ryan and ill see you in your room in a minute." Sharpay left and closed her door. Troy went in his room and took off his clothes. He was in his boxers and looking for his Pajama pants when Sharpay walked in the room with Hawaiian Pj's. "AHHHHH!" Troy and sharpay screamed. "I'm SORRY!" Sharpay closed the door. Troy started to laugh at himself. When he put on his pajama's he opened the door and let Sharpay in. "Hehe sorry about that I didn't know you were changing." Sharpay blushed. "That's ok anyway what movie do you wanna watch?" Troy said, changing the subject. "How about "When a stranger Calls"?" Sharpay suggested. "I don't know, you might get a bit scared!" Troy teased. "Oh, please! First person who turns there head and gets scared pays the winner $5!" Sharpay said. "You're on!" Troy said. Troy began the movie and turned off the light. They both laid down so Sharpay's head was against Troy's chest. After about 30 minutes Sharpay gave in and turned her head but when she turned she found herself kissing troy. Troy started taking off his shirt and Sharpay's. Sharpay had a tanktop underneath so it's all good. Troy didn't want to take it off because he was lost in Sharpay's kiss. After a couple minutes they broke the kiss. They both went back to watching the movie feeling good. After awhile they both fell asleep. Sharpay was on her side, on top of Troy's chest, her hands around his shoulder. Troy was asleep, his hands around her body, holding her against him. The couple couldn't be any happier.

Hey im leaving tomorrow so i cant write any more for 2 days! sorree

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sorry it took so long umm chapter 12 will be the last chapter but i will have a sequal . R&R! THX!

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up first at 9:00. He looked at the beautiful Blondie that slept before him. _Look at her, so peaceful and sexy. (_LOL_) I love her. _Troy thought. Troy was getting dressed when he turned to see Sharpay awake and looking at him naked. He screamed and fell down. "HAHAHA Sorry." Sharpay giggled and she turned the other way. "HA that's ok." Troy said laughing with her. Troy got dressed and then sharpay. They both went downstairs to go eat breakfast. When they where down there, right next to their table were Zeke and Gabi making out in public. "What losers, that just shows they want attention." Sharpay said in her ice queen tone. "Hey, don't call my friends desperate. She loves Zeke like I love you!" Troy said, smiling. "Sorry." Sharpay said. Sharpay totally knew Gabi was trying to make Troy jealous but she knew it wouldn't work. "They are spying on us!" Sharpay whispered. Troy glanced over and could see Gabi's eyes looking at them and then back to Zeke. "Wait, so she's using Zeke!" Troy said. Sharpay nodded her head. "She is so rude, why would she do that to such a nice guy?" Troy asked. "What if she is trying to get you back?" Sharpay said, looking surprised but of course faked it. "Well she cant!" Troy smiled and kissed sharpay lightly. The waiter came over. "What can I get you two?" The waiter smiled. "Umm ill have some sunny side up egg and sausage with biscuits and gravy, and for a drink I would like some milk please!" Troy said. "Umm I think I will have the same except replace the biscuit's with 2 pancakes." Sharpay said. "Coming right up!" The waiter said, and he vanished. After 5 minutes the food came. "WOW that was fast!" Sharpay said. Troy and Sharpay ate their food and then threw their tray's away. "Hey wanna go to the pool?" Troy suggested. "Yea that sounds fun!" Sharpay said and they walked off to their room. Gabi looked at Troy and Sharpay "Hey Zeke! Let's go to the pool!" Gabi said grabbing his hand and trying to drag him. "Wait, wait, wait! Why are you always going where Sharpay and Troy are going?" Zeke asked puzzled. "Oh, I didn't know they were going to the pool!" Gabi lied. "Yes you did, when you were kissing me I could see you looking at them!" Zeke said getting mad and sad. Gabi was terrified that he knew what she was doing. "Are you using me to get to Troy?" Zeke asked, looking down. "Zeke, I…I am. I am so sorry please let me-" Zeke interrupted him. "Why did you do this to me?" Zeke asked. Zeke looked hurt. "No, please Zeke listen to me! When we saw the movie and when I went to your house, I thought we had something between us. All I could think about was you. But the other night, when I saw Troy kissing sharpay and I couldn't handle it, so then I thought maybe I could use you to get to Troy but, I was wrong. And I'm really sorry." Gabi started to cry in her hands. Zeke walked over and hugged Gabi. Gabi hugged back. "So why did u break up with Troy if you still love him?" Zeke asked. "I didn't break up with him." Gabi said, quietly. "Oh. Well then why are you going out with me If you don't like me?" Zeke asked, almost mumbling. "Well, I do like you. But the memories of Troy and me. It hurts so badly inside. I don't think I can live another day." Gabi started to cry again. "Well, tell Troy how you feel. Maybe he will get back together with you and maybe I can get together with sharpay again!" Zeke's beeper went off. "Oh no! The cook-off is in 10 minutes! I better go. If you'd like, you can watch me and then after we can go out to dinner." Zeke said. Gabi wiped her tears off and smiled. "I would love to go." Gabi and Zeke linked arms and walked to his car.

"Hey Troy are you almost ready?" Sharpay asked. "Yeah hold on!" Troy pulled up his swim trunks and grabbed his towel. He couldn't stop thinking of the reasons why Gabi would cheat on Zeke. _Does she hate him and want revenge? Does she want me back? _Troy fell on the floor when he heard sharpay call his name a little louder. Troy couldn't be falling for Gabriella all over again. No, He couldn't he loves Sharpay. He couldn't think about that now. He was going to go swimming with his favorite girl. Was sharpay his favorite girl though?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I changed my mind, i wont make a seqaul. I dont wanna but i have chapter 12 up. :D R&R! Make the reviews good plz! thx!

* * *

"And the winner is Zeke with his famous pasta!" The announcer said. The crowd was cheering really loud. "YES!" Zeke said and ran to the trophy table. Gabi ran down to congratulate Zeke with a kiss. Zeke turned and kissed Gabi back passionately. Zeke won a new MR2 Spider Convertible Car, $1,000, and the trophy. "This is the best day ever!" Zeke yelled, holding up his trophy to the crowd. After a few minutes Gabi and Zeke walked to their new car and drove back to the hotel. The workers took Zeke's old car and sold it. "I'm so glad you won!" Gabi said. "Yeah I thought I would only get 2nd place because of Robby Matthew's. That guy is a good cook!" Zeke said, shocked. "Yeah, well not as good as you!" Gabi said. She kissed Zeke. When they arrived at the hotel, they passed by the pool and saw Troy and Sharpay splashing each other. They went to their room and they got in their Pj's. Gabi looked out the window to see Troy kissing Sharpay before she went to change in her pj's. "Hey Zeke, I'm going to go apologize to Troy, ill be right back!" Gabi said. "Ok, you want me to go too?" Zeke asked. "No I'm fine, thanks though!" And with that, Gabi left.

"Troy, me and Ryan are starting the movie, hurry up!" Sharpay yelled, in her sweet voice. "Ok, give me a sec!" Troy yelled back from the other side. Just then Troy heard a knock at his door. He put on his Boxers and T-shirt and opened the door. Troy's eyes got big. "Hey Troy." Gabi said quietly. "Umm hey." Troy said, scratching his head. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for trying to make you like me again, its just…I still loved you and Zeke found out that I used him, so I apologized to him and now I wanted to say sorry if I put pressure on you, or made you mad or anything like that." Gabi said. Gabi started to cry. Troy kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "Hey, its ok I'm sorry if I made you jealous too." Troy said. "Oh, and I'm ok if you really like Sharpay, I would really like to be really close friends though." Gabi said wiping her tears. "Of course!" Troy said. "Ok, thanks troy Well I better get going. Zeke and I are watching a movie together. Ill see you around." Gabi said. She hugged Troy and left to her room. "Troy, You're missing the beginning!" Sharpay shrieked. "Coming!" Troy came in the room and sat by Sharpay and Ryan. "What did I miss?" Troy asked. "Well, it was the beginning of the credits, the movie hasn't started yet." Sharpay said laughing. "WHAT?" Troy said and pushed her gently. "Hey!" Sharpay said. They started to wrestle until the movie began. "What movie are we watching anyway?" Troy asked. "RV" Sharpay said. "Oh, cool!" Troy said. They were making fun of the movie and laughed so hard. Ryan had soda come out of his nose because he laughed so hard. When they came to the part when the RV fell in the water the lights flickered and the lights and all the electronics went out. They heard screams from the rooms next door. "Oh, Snap." They all said. "Well this should be an interesting night!" Troy said. A voice came over the intercom. "Please excuse the black out we called the electric workers and they will fix the power lines. Until then, please excuse the situation. Than you!" Sharpay looked at Ryan. "Ryan, where did u put the flashlights!" Ryan got big-eyed. "Umm hahahaha WHY WOULD I BRING FRIKIN FLASHLIGHTS TO A HOTEL!" Ryan yelled. "Ok, everybody calm down!" Troy said. Then they heard a knock on their door. Troy answered it. Gabi and Zeke ran in the room. "Why are they in here?" Sharpay got mad. "Sorry, it was really scary up there." Gabi said, snuggling with Zeke on the bed. They heard a big explosion outside. "AHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed and jumped in Troy's arms. "Can we stay here tonight?" Gabi asked. "Well we only have 3 beds." Sharpay said. "Ill sleep on the floor." Ryan said. "Yeah, me too." Zeke said. "Why don't we all sleep on the floor." Sharpay suggested. So everybody slept on the floor that night. Sharpay was the last to fall asleep, she wanted to fall asleep with Troy. She crawled over and laid next to him. "BOO!" troy said a little quiet but a little loud too. "AH-" Troy covered her mouth, before she would wake the friends. Troy started laughing. "Oh my gosh Troy don't do that!" Sharpay said laughing. "Why are you still awake?" Troy asked. "Why are you?" Sharpay asked. He laughed and kissed her on the lips, she deepened it and they made out for 10 minutes. Soon, the both fell asleep all snuggled together. The next morning Ryan woke up first, he turned on the light but could see the power was still out. Ryan looked at everybody on the floor and had an idea. He tiptoed to the fridge and grabbed M&M's and whipped cream._ I need a good laugh. _He thought. Ryan started with sharpay and covered her face (except her eyes and nose) with whipped cream. Then he put some M&M's on. It took him about 8 minutes and then called up that girl he met at the bon-fire. He went to her room and left the whipped cream covered, friends alone.

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed. Troy shot up with big, bulgy eyes. He touched his face and felt they white, creamy whipped cream. "AHHHHH!" Gabi screamed! Troy turned to see Gabi with M&M's in her hair and whipped cream all over her face and clothes! Zeke and Troy had whipped cream mustaches, they started laughing. Sharpay looked at Troy and Zeke laughing. Sharpay looked at herself and she started laughing. Gabi started to crack up and soon the room was full with laughter. "Where is Ryan anyway?" Troy asked looking around the room. They all got up and walked to the sink. "I don't know he probably is with that girl or something." Sharpay said, wiping her face. "Can u believe we have to leave today?" Troy said. Everybody wanted to change the subject because they were having fun and didn't want to leave. After a minute troy broke the silence. "Well the power is back, you wanna go get some brunch?" Troy suggested. "Yeah, I'm starving, lets go to IHOP!" Zeke said. So they all left for IHOP. When they walked in Gabi spotted Ryan making out with the girl at the bon-fire. "Ryan!" Sharpay screamed. Everybody in the restaurant looked at Sharpay, she didn't care. Ryan broke the kiss and turned to see his sister glaring at him. "Oh, hey sis, um what's up?" Ryan said, trying to act as if nothing ever happened. "Why did you cover us with whipped cream?" Sharpay asked, angrily. Ryan thought of a way to change the subject. He looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time are plane is going to leave in 2 hours. We better get packing!" Ryan said. Sharpay opened her mouth, about to speak and then looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh your right!" Sharpay said. "Well I'm really hungry, lets get something to eat and then we'll go." Troy said. They all sat and ate food. Sharpay looked at her watch and dropped her fork. "WE ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES!" Sharpay screamed. She put money on the table and grabbed Ryan and Troy making them fall over. She didn't let go and literally dragged them out of the restaurant. "Ow, Ow, Sharpay!" Ryan yelled. Sharpay let them go and turned. "You guys c'mon we have only 3o minutes before are flight leaves!" Sharpay yelled. Just then, Gabi and Zeke ran out of the restaurant. "We have to leave too! Are plane is leaving in 3o minutes also!" Zeke said. Then the couple left Troy, Ryan and Sharpay alone. "Ok, c'mon lets go!" Ryan said and they hopped in Troy's car and drove back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey i have chapter 13 up! YAY lol w/e hahaha R&R! thx:D

* * *

"Oh my gosh! People c'mon! We have 10 minutes! Cant you drive any faster Troy?" sharpay asked, angrily. "Yes, but if you want the cops to hold us 

back then you can drive!" Troy barked back. After 5 minutes they made it to the airport. "HURRY where is the plane?" Sharpay asked frantically. Just

then an announcement came over the intercom, "Please excuse this interruption, the flight to New Mexico is now boarding!" Sharpay got bug-eyed. "NO!

WE HAVE TO FIND THE PLANE!" Sharpay screamed. Ryan looked around and found the plane boarding. "THERE!" Ryan yelled, he pointed towards

the entrance to the plane. They all saw Zeke and Gabi loading on the plane. "RUN!" Troy yelled. Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy ran towards the entrance.

Ryan was ahead and they saw the workers about to close the door. "WAIT!" Ryan yelled. The lady looked at Ryan running as fast as lightning toward her. She screamed. "No, wait, we need to get on the plane is all!" Ryan said, calmly. They handed their tickets to the woman. "Ok go on in!" The woman said. The 3 friends walked in the plane and saw that they got first class. "Well it looks like I'm seating in seat 29." Troy said, sitting by the window. "I'm seat 30!" Sharpay said with excitement. Troy smiled and kissed Sharpay and he deepened it. "And I'm seat 31." Ryan said looking over to see a beautiful girl who sat right by him. "This shouldn't be a problem for me!" Ryan smiled. Troy laughed. "Well we have 10 hours of sitting and doing nothing, what

do you wanna do?" Troy asked. "I don't know, we can order something to eat and then practice for the fall musical." Sharpay said. "Sounds good!

Waitress!" Troy called the waiter over. "Can I help you?" The waitress asked. "Can we get a chocolate milkshake and some cheddar and sour cream chips please?" Troy asked. "Coming right up." The waitress said, and vanished. Sharpay grabbed the parts from her pink, fuzzy handbag. "Ok, here are your lines." Sharpay handed troy a script. "What is the fall's play about?" Troy asked. "Well it's about a couple who have been together for a long time but the guy decides to dump his girlfriend for somebody new. But it turns out that the new girl he likes doesn't even know he exists. And he tries to get her to fall in love with him. And blah blah blah!" Sharpay said laughing. "Well who are you trying out for?" Troy asked. "The new girl, what about you?" Sharpay asked. "I'm trying out for the guy who loves the new girl!" Troy said, smiling. He kissed sharpay. Troy broke the kiss when he saw the waitress come. "Here is your chocolate milkshake and chips." The waitress said. "Ooh that looks delicious thank you!" Troy said smiling. Troy put in 2 straws and him and sharpay shared. After they ate their food, they worked on the play some more and then watched a movie. 5 hours past and it was already dusk. "Ok, I hate sitting this long!" Sharpay said. "Me too." Troy said, resting his elbow on the table and his hand on his chin. After a few seconds of silence the plane started to shake. "Oh my gosh troy what's happening!" Sharpay said, worried. "Well I-" An announcement interrupted Troy. "_good evening passengers, we are passing a few storms so if you would please remain seated and the flight attendants will show you where the breathing masks are. Thank you!" _Troy turned to see Sharpay hugging a pillow and closing her eyes. The plane started jerking to the left, the right, Troy didn't mind but when he saw Sharpay he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Sharpay dropped the pillow and squeezed Troy's arms. After 5 minutes the storms were over. Sharpay let go of Troy and noticed the marks she made. "Sorry about that." Sharpay looked embarrassed. "That's ok it will go away." Troy said. "I wonder how Ryan is doing." Troy said. They both turned around to see him and another girl making out. "Having fun Ryan?" Sharpay asked laughing. Ryan broke the kiss to see his sister and her B/F laughing at him. "You can go now." Ryan said angrily. They both sat down and were still laughing. "Hey I wonder how Zeke and Gabi are doing." Troy said. Troy and Sharpay looked around the 1st class area and could see they were in the back of 1st class. They were talking and laughing. "Well it looks like they are having a good time." Sharpay said. "Hey wanna watch another movie?" Troy asked. "Yeah, what do you want to watch?" Sharpay asked as she got out her portable DVD player and some movies. "Let's watch Bruce Almighty!" Troy said. "Ok." Sharpay agreed and put in the movie. They laughed at the movie the whole time it was so funny. After about 45 minutes Troy turned to see Sharpay sleeping. He turned off the movie and put It back in Sharpay's bag. Sharpay moved her face so that she was on Troy's shoulder. She didn't know, for she was sleeping. Troy smiled, and grabbed a blanket and put it around both of them. After awhile Troy fell asleep, his head against Sharpay's. Troy was so happy, nothing could ruin this moment.


	14. Chapter 14

"Troy, Sharpay wake up were here!" Ryan said a little quiet. Troy lifted his head and blinked. Sharpay lifted her head off of Troy's and looked behind her to see her brother looking out the window. "Look were here!" Ryan said pointing out the window. Sharpay and Troy looked out their window to see their hometown below them. "Wow it's so beautiful from up here, look at all the city lights!" Sharpay said. An announcement came on._"Good evening passengers, we are now landing in New Mexico! Please remain seated and wait until the pilot lands. Thank you for flying the California Airlines!" _"Oh crap, I hate landing." Sharpay mumbled to herself, but not quiet enough. Troy heard her and turned to see Sharpay holding on to the armrests for dear life, closing her eyes tight. _I have never seen sharpay scared so many times in the same week. _Troy thought. But it didn't matter, he took her hand and replaced the armrest with his hand. Sharpay opened her eyes, she gave Troy a little smile. He smiled back. After a few minutes they landed. "Thanks troy." Sharpay said. "No problem!" troy said. Troy grabbed both of their bags and they headed out of the plane. "Wow I'm gonna miss Ca-" Before troy could finish his sentence, he dropped his jaw. Straight ahead of him were Chad and Taylor glaring at him. _How did they know I was here?_ Troy thought. Chad walked up to Troy. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE GOING TO CALIFRONIA!" Chad yelled. "Well…I…I um…I forgot to tell you I guess." Troy said, shrugging. Chad looked at Sharpay. "WHY IS MISS ICE QUEEN WITH YOU!" Chad asked. Sharpay had a tear fall from her eye. Troy got pissed. "Ok listen Chad, Sharpay is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she is my girlfriend! Oh, and by the way, she is not an ICE QUEEN!" Troy yelled. Chad looked shocked. "You…your dating Sharpay?" Chad asked. "YEA! YOU GOT A PROBLEM!" Troy yelled. "Oh, um no. sorry Troy. Oh did you see Gabi and Zeke in California by any chance?" Chad asked. "Oh yeah they are…right there!" Troy said pointing by the plane entrance. Gabi looked over to see all her friends. "TAYLOR, CHAD!" Gabi yelled with excitement. They all hugged eachother. "Hey who wants to go out for ice-cream?" Chad asked. "I DO!" Everybody yelled. The girls sat together while the boys sat together. They got their ice cream and talked for awhile. "So how was California?" Taylor asked. "It was beautiful." Gabi said. Taylor looked at Sharpay. "Hey did you have fun in California?" Taylor asked. Sharpay jumped, she was still upset about the comment Chad made about her. "Oh, yea it was a blast." Sharpay said, with no enthusiasm. Taylor knew there was something bothering her but she didn't bother to ask. After awhile they all left back to their house. Sharpay rode with Troy while Ryan took the other car home. After several minutes, they arrived at Sharpay's house. Troy got out of the car with Sharpay. "I had the best time with you!" Troy said smiling. "Me too." Sharpay said. Troy grabbed her waist and pulled Sharpay in to a passionate kiss. Sharpay put her arms around Troy's neck. Sharpay felt weightless. Like she was floating on a cloud. It felt like she left all of her stress and forgot all of her worries. Just then, Sharpay opened her eyes to see reality again and jumped. Beside her, was her brother laughing at them while honking the horn. "Hey can you move now?" Ryan asked, laughing. "Well I should get going, my parents probably miss me." Troy said laughing. "Ok ill see you later!" Sharpay said. Troy kissed her and jumped in his car and drove off. "Ryan YOU JERK!" Sharpay yelled. "I was just having a little fun is all Sharpay, and its kinda gross to watch people make out in front of you." Ryan said. Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked in the house. 

_Back to Zeke and Gabi_

Zeke pulled up in Gabi's driveway to drop her off. "I had a really nice time!" Gabi said. "Yeah, thanks for coming, it would have been boring by myself." Zeke said, laughing. "So ill see you tomorrow?" Gabi asked. "Definitely." Zeke said smiling. He kissed her lightly and walked her to the door. "Bye!" Zeke said as he was driving back home. "Bye." Gabi said quietly. Nobody knew that she still loved Troy even though she said she didn't. She was hurt to see him and Sharpay together. _Maybe sleep will help me forget. _Gabi thought. So she went in her house, noticing her parents were still gone, and went up to her room and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey chapter 15 is up finally. YAY! lol sorry it took so long. but plz R&R! thx

* * *

Trot awoke to his cell phone. His dad was calling him. "Hello?" Troy said quietly, yawning. "Hey son, are you still sleeping?" Mr. Bolton asked. "I was." Troy said. "Oh, well when your all dressed, comedown to the courts with me and will shoot some hoops so you don't go back to school all lazy." Mr. Bolton said. "Ok dad, whatever." Troy said. "Ok, see you in a few minutes." They hung up and Troy got dressed. His cell phone went off again when he was putting on his shirt. "Hello?" Troy said. "Hey Troy its Sharpay!" Sharpay said. "Oh, Hey what's goin on?" troy asked, a bit perkier. "Oh, nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me today." She asked waiting for an answer. Troy was about to say yes but remembered the plans with his dad. "Oh, well um I kinda have plans with my dad. We were gonna play some basketball at the courts today." Troy said. "Oh, ok well do you know when you're going to be done?" Sharpay asked. "Not sure, ill call you when I am done though. Or you could come and watch if you want." Troy said hoping she would go. "Yea ill go, I have nothing better to do anyway." Sharpay said, laughing. "Ok ill pick you up in a few." Troy said. They hung up and Troy went back to getting dressed. After 10 minutes Troy was at Sharpay's house. She ran outside and greeted him with a kiss. "Hey baby!" Troy said smiling. "Hey so I was thinking that after your basketball practice we could hang at the mall for awhile with Chad and Taylor." Sharpay said. "Sounds good, but I have to see what time I end practice." Troy said. After a few minutes they were at the basketball courts. Troy ran to the locker room, while Sharpay sat on the bleachers. Troy did some lay-ups and did some free throws. It lasted for about 2 hours. Troy went back to the lockers and got ready. He walked out and ran up the bleachers to see Sharpay laying down sleeping. Troy laughed quietly and picked her up gently and brought her to the car. He set her down on the chair and got in the passengers seat. Troy couldn't help but look back at Sharpay and smile. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. He turned around and drove on to the mall. Sharpay woke up a few minutes later. "Where the crap am I?" She whispered to herself. Troy turned around and smiled. She smiled back. "Where are we going?" Sharpay asked. "The mall! It's where you wanted to go today with me." Troy said. Sharpay sat up in her seat. Troy parked his car and they went in the mall. "So what did you want to do here?" Troy asked looking around the huge building. "What every girl loves doing…SHOPPING!" Sharpay laughed. "C'mon lets go in Hollister!" Sharpay said. "Um, ya, guys don't shop Sharpay!" troy said laughing a little. "Ok fine you can go in the sports store next door." Sharpay said. "Sounds good, see you in a few minutes." Troy said. He walked in the store and looked at all the NBA t-shirts and sweatshirts. He found a really cool basketball and went to the cashier. When he walked up there. He ran into somebody. "Whoa!" Troy yelled and fell over. He knocked over somebody and grabbed their hand. "Oh, sorry about that Are you-" Troy stopped to see Gabriella on the floor. Gabi stood up. "Hey." Gabi said, looking down. "Hey what are you doing in here?" Troy asked. "I dunno just lookin around." Gabi said. "Where's Zeke?" Troy asked. "In the bathroom." Gabi answered. "Oh, I see." Troy said. "Troy, why did you choose her?" Gabi cried. "What-" Before Troy could finish Gabi seeked his lips. Troy was in shock so he couldn't find the strength to pull away. Troy looked over to see Sharpay crying in her hands and run away. Troy broke the kiss and ran to catch up with Sharpay. "Sharpay wait, she kissed me! Please understand it wasn't me!" Troy pleaded. "Oh, I understand, I understand that you CHEATED ON ME, YOU UNFORGIVABLE, LYING LITTLE BASTARD!" Sharpay yelled. She slapped Troy across the cheek and stomped on his foot with her heel and ran off. Troy whined in pain. "Wait, Ow, Sharpay! NO Don't-Ow PLEASE SHARPAY WAIT!" Troy yelled. His left cheek was dark blood-red and His foot looked like a large pointy thing went through his foot. Troy moaned in pain and sat down. He cried in his hands when he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Chad and Taylor giving him a confused look. "What's wrong dude?" Chad asked. Troy sniffed and looked at Chad then back at the ground. "Gabi kissed me because she still loves me and Sharpay saw, but she thinks I kissed Gabi and so she slapped me and stomped on my foot….or more like crushed it." Troy said. Troy cried even harder. Taylor put a hand around him and sat with him, as Chad did. "Hey It will be ok but you know Gabi loves you a lot." Taylor said. "Yeah I know, its just I love both but, I love Sharpay more…I don't want to break anybody heart." Troy said softly. "I understand but sweetie, no matter what happens, somebody will have their heart broken." Taylor said. Troy cried even harder. "Gabi said it was ok that I was going out with sharpay and that we could be best buds!" Troy said. "She is hiding her feelings for you Troy cant you see?" Taylor said. "No, but I can see that my heart has been ripped out, and my foot has a hole in it." Troy said, he sighed. "I just don't feel the same way Gabi feels about me." Troy said. "Hey I don't care who you choose, its your choice." Taylor said. Troy looked down, thinking about who he loved more. _Well, Sharpay is so hot, but Gabi is too, but sharpay has beautiful blonde hair, but Gabi has beautiful black hair, but Sharpay is sweet, kind, funny, beautiful… _Troy got lost in his thoughts when he heard Chad yell at him. Troy jumped and blinked. He looked up at Chad. "What?" Troy asked, a little mad that he interrupted him. "Dude, chill, I just wanted to say me and Taylor are going to Pacsun. So we'll see you later." Chad said and walked off. "Bye." Troy said quietly. Troy walked by the fountain in the middle of the mall and sat looking at the water. He looked at his reflection. In the water and threw a coin in there so he could see waves. Troy had non-stop thoughts coming in and out of his head and then back in. Troy couldn't think straight, he stood up to walk and everything was moving too fast. Troy tried holding his head straight to see clearly but nothing helped. He turned and saw Sharpay glare at him and walk toward him to slap him again. But before she could Troy collapsed on to the cold, marble floor of the mall.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, im sorry its short. Im tired and something happend to day and i just quickly ended it. im sorry. Hope you like it though. R&R:D

* * *

2 days passed and Troy woke up to see his friends and dad sleeping in chairs. Troy looked around to see he was in a hospital bed with Chad and Taylor sleeping in chairs and to his surprise he saw Sharpay and Gabi sleeping in chairs too. Of course they were away from each other but Troy didn't care. He was glad they still cared for him. Troy's dad was asleep in his lap holding his hand. Troy forgot why he was in the hospital. _Oh, my gosh what happened to me? Feels like there's a hole in my foot, and I got knocked out from somebody. _Troy thought. He turned to see Sharpay blinking and look at Troy. Her eyes bulged out and she rushed over to Troy in a flash. She kissed him and sat by his side. "Hey what happened to me?" Troy asked.. Sharpay felt guilty about what happened the other day but told him what happened. "Well you took me to the mall after you were done practicing basketball with your dad and I went to shop at Hollister and you went in the sporting store and then you bumped into Gabi and then you kissed her and then, well…I slapped you and stomped on your foot…with my heel." Sharpay said. She wanted to cry. Troy thought really hard and finally everything was coming back to him. When Troy was about to talk sharpay interrupted him. "But I was wondering why you kissed Gabi? Do you still love her?" Sharpay asked, quietly. A tear fell from her face. Troy looked shocked and then remembered that he had to choose Sharpay or Gabi. "Do you love her or me Troy?" sharpay said, angry. Troy looked at both of them and decided. "I love Gabi……..as a friend." Troy said smiling. Sharpay wiped a tear from her face and hugged him. "But, why did you kiss her?" Sharpay asked. Troy remembered Gabi told him she still loved him and kissed him. "She kissed ME Sharpay! I would never cheat on you!" Troy said. Sharpay started to cry. "Troy was confused. "You must hate me now I hurt your face and broke your toes!" Sharpay said, crying. Troy looked shocked and looked at his foot. There was a cast over his foot along with blood stains over his toes. He wanted to barf. "You did that?" Troy asked. Sharpay looked at the ground and nodded slowly. "Wow I didn't know you were that strong!" Troy said, laughing quietly. Sharpay laughed with him. Troy looked around his room. "How long was I out?" troy asked. "2 days." Sharpay said Troy's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out from his eye sockets. "Do you know when I can get out of the hospital?" Troy asked. Sharpay shook her head. "This sucks, what about school? Basketball?" Troy complained. He was interrupted by his dad. "TROY!" He yelled. He hugged him. "Hey how are ya?" He asked. "Fine when can I get out of this bed?" Troy asked. "They said once you wake up they will do some tests and then you can leave." Mr. Bolton said. Troy sighed and looked at the ceiling. Sharpay sat in his lap and brushed his hair with her polished finger nails. "I guess I better leave you two alone." Mr. Bolton said, and walked out of the room. "So you love me?" Sharpay asked smiling. "Yes, but I don't want to hurt Gabi's feelings. But-I don't know what to do." Troy said. Sharpay looked at Gabi and then Troy. "Well she will find somebody new." Sharpay said, cheerfully trying to cheer Troy up. Troy just sighed. After awhile Sharpay and Troy fell asleep, Sharpay was laying next to Troy. Gabi woke up and saw them and sobbed. She loved Troy and could love no other. Or could she? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok I know its a short chapter, but hey i havent updated for awhile so im just gonna stop here for awhile. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Troy woke up to see Gabi crying in her hands. "Gabi what's wrong?" Troy asked. Gabi looked up at Troy, soaked mascara running down her face. "Why do 

you love her Troy!" Gabi said, almost yelling. Troy wanted to cry. He hated seeing Gabi upset. He sat up slowly in the hospital bed and looked at Gabi. "Gabi,

I just don't feel that way about you, you are my closest and dearest friend, but I love Sharpay." Troy said. He gathered up his strength and got out of his bed

slowly, to hug Gabi. "Ahhh!" Troy screamed and was beginning to fall over on the floor. Gabi jumped up and caught troy and put his hand around her. "Jeeze

Troy what were you thinking?" Gabi said. Chad and Taylor woke up to see Troy getting back in bed. Chad smiled and went to Troy. "Hey man, how you

doin?" Chad asked. Taylor grinned and rushed to Troy and gave him a big hug. Chad looked down to see Sharpay. "Troy? What are you doing with Sharpay?

You should know better!" Chad joked. They all laughed. Troy looked at Gabi and then Chad. "Can we have some time alone please?" Troy asked. Chad

nodded, and they both left. Troy looked at Gabi and sat up. "Don't you dare get out of bed!" Gabi said, laughing. Troy laughed and then looked at her. There

was silence between them. Finally, after 3 minutes Troy broke the silence. "Im sorry Gabi, do you hate me?" Troy asked. Gabi looked up. "I could never hate

you Troy. But I just don't think there is guy in the world that is right for me in the world except you!" Gabi said. Troy felt bad. "Gabi, there are billions of guys

out there for you! You'll find somebody I promise." Troy said. "But I want it to be you!" Gabi said. "Well maybe I might date you in the future, I don't know

but you have to give other guys a chance!" Troy said. "I guess your right. Ill see what happens. Thanks Troy." Gabi said. She got up and hugged Troy. "Do

you think Sharpay would hate me if I kissed you good-bye?" Gabi asked. Troy looked down to see a peaceful sleeping Sharpay. "What if she wakes up

seeing me kissing you?" Gabi said. Sharpay blinked and saw Gabi standing by Troy. "May I?" Gabi asked. Sharpay smiled. "Ok go ahead." Sharpay said and

covered her eyes. Gabi kissed Troy a long and passionate kiss. "Ok, any day now?" Sharpay joked. "Sorry." Gabi said laughing. "Well I better get going. Ill

see you both later." Gabi said and walked out. Troy looked at Sharpay. "How did you know Gabi wanted to kiss me by her just saying 'May I'?" Troy asked,

baffled. Sharpay laughed. "It's a girl thing." Sharpay said. Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, whatever." Troy said, laughing. "Ok, Im OFIICIOLLY BORED!"

Troy yelled, making it so the doctors could hear him. Sharpay laughed so hard. Troy sat up from his bed. A doctor came in. "Hey kid lay back down! What

are you, crazy!" The doctor yelled. "No, im bored. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Troy whined, he kicked his feet in the air. The doctor rolled his eyes. "Wait

for a few minutes Jeeze!" He said, and he left. Troy looked up at Sharpay who was covering her mouth to hold in her laugh. Finally, Sharpay burst out

laughing. Troy watched her in amusement. "Hey lets sneak out of here!" Troy said. Sharpay's eyes got big. "Ok, if you want to die, lets go!" Sharpay said,

sarcastically. "YEAH! Ok, c'mon!" Troy said and sat up. "I was being SARCASTIC!" Sharpay yelled. Troy gave her puppy eyes. She sighed. "How are you

going to get passed the guards?" Sharpay asked. Troy smiled and evil smile. "Ok heres what were gonna do."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Chapter 18 is up! Sorry it took 4ever. lol I was really busy and stuff so yea. Enjoy. R&R:D**

* * *

"Ok Its simple, I just need normal clothes like pants and stuff and then ill try as hard as I can to not limp and then we have to get out before they find out Im gone though." Troy said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sharpay asked, worried. "Oh, don't worry this is like jail and I would rather not stay here." Troy said. Sharpay just sighed and grabbed some clothes for Troy. Sharpay turned away, while he changed. "Ok, c'mon hurry!" Troy whispered. They both walked out walking by doctors. "Its working they don't know your a patient, even though your limping and-" Sharpay gasped at what she saw. "Troy your wrist band! They will find out! HIDE YOUR WRIST!" Sharpay whispered. Troy looked at his wrist to reveal a white hospital wrist band that shows that he was a patient. "Crap!" Troy shoved his hand in his pocket and kept walking. While they were walking they heard a voice. "Where is Troy Bolton!" A doctor yelled. An alarm went off and sirens were heard. **(A/N: Im trying to make things interesting and cool. I know alarms wouldn't go off in real hospital but this is my imagination. Lol) **"Troy We have to get out of here!" Sharpay yelled. "I can't run though!" Troy yelled limping for his life. Sharpay grabbed his arm and put it around her neck and helped him jog a little. Sharpay looked up to see metal doors automatically closing them in. "Oh my gosh we have to hurry, that's our way out!" Sharpay yelled. The door was about a foot away from the ground. "Troy, quick lye on the floor and roll onto the other side!" Sharpay yelled. Troy got on his knees and then his stomach and rolled…really slow! Sharpay pushed him and then rolled under as well. They then, were outside of the hospital. Troy breathed heavily and then looked at sharpay and started to laugh. Sharpay started to laugh too. "Well we better get go-" Troy stopped when he realized he didn't have a car to drive home. "Oh, crap I don't have a car!" Troy said. Suddenly Troy heard a familiar voice by the parking lot. "Hey Troy was that you who busted out of the hospital?" Troy turned to see Chad and Taylor walking toward him. Troy laughed. "Yep, that was me!" Troy said proud. "Well why the crap did you do that?" Taylor said, almost yelling. "It got boring in there! And look, Im perfectly fine!" troy said. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Troy you have to get back in that hospital!" Taylor shouted grabbing Troy's arms. Troy tugged his arm. "Hey c'mon can I just go! Please!" Troy pleaded. "No the doctors need to fix you so you are fully ready to leave!" Taylor yelled. Troy got mad. "NO Im not going back." Troy said. Taylor had no choice. "GRAB HIM" Taylor yelled. Chad grabbed Troy's legs, being careful with his cast. Taylor grabbed his arms and they carried him. "Let me go! Sharpay help me!" Troy yelled. "Troy they are helping you!" Sharpay said. "Please I thought you were on my side!" Troy whined. Sharpay felt bad. "It's for your own good!" Sharpay said. "Uhg!" Troy said. Just then Troy's dad ran out of the hospital. "Troy what are you doing?" He yelled. "Calm down dad I just was bored so me and sharpay snuck out! Is that a crime?" Troy said. "yes it is a crime! You made everybody freak out!" His dad yelled. "C'mon troy they are almost done now lets go back in there and then after a few minutes we will go ok?" His dad said. "Fine!" Troy said. Jack took troy and brought him back to his room. "Troy where did you go?" The doctor yelled lightly pushing him back down on to the bed. "I left. Got a problem?" Troy said. The doctor rolled his eyes. "Ill be right back. Im going to grab his cat scan and then we will be done." The doctor said and left. After a few minutes Troy went to sleep. "Wow, I have never seen Troy act like this! What's his problem?" Sharpay whispered to Taylor. Before Taylor could answer Jack interrupted. "The doctors gave him some medicine that…well…he just doesn't act like himself, it's weird." He answered. After a few minutes the doctor came in and handed some papers to Mr. Bolton. They talked for awhile and then the doctor excused Troy out. Troy woke up when he heard he could go home. Mr. Bolton drove Sharpay home and then drove home. Troy went to bed, limping with his blood-covered cast on his leg and fell asleep right away. 

_**3 weeks later **_

"Troy! Hurry up get ready, unless you don't want your cast off." Mrs. Bolton yelled to her son. Troy limped as fast as he could downstairs. Troy's leg was healed so he was going to that hospital to get his cast removed (YAY lol). School was starting in two days, so he had a fresh new leg for a brand new senior year. Troy's mom helped him in the car and they drove off. 10 minutes past and they were there. They walked in the hospital and went to their room. "Well good morning Troy! So how is your leg?" The doctor asked. "Fine really, it stinks though." Troy said laughing to himself. "Ok well your getting it off so that's good!" The doctor said.

After 3o minutes the cast was off and they were going home. "Hey dad I'm gonna go to the mall!" Troy said grabbing his wallet. "Ok, don't stay out all night though!" His dad yelled. Troy texted Chad to meet him at the mall. Roy drove in a parking spot and saw Chad walk in another door heading to the food court. Troy raced to catch up with him. "Chad!" Troy yelled running up to him. Chad turned around. "Hey what's up? Why do you want me here?" Chad asked. "Hey I need to tell you something." Troy said. "Ok shoot!" Chad said. "Well…I…I wanted to…" Troy was so embarrassed. "I wanna ask Sharpay to marry me." Troy said, practically mumbling. "What?" Chad asked. "I want to ask sharpay to marry me! And I want you to help me find a ring for her!" Troy said quietly. "Oh that's great!" Chad yelled with excitement. "Well, I wanted to ask Taylor to marry me too, but I would flip out!" Chad said, laughing. "Dude! What if we brought the girls on a double date and then we asked em at the same time!" Troy suggested. "Yeah that's a great idea!" Chad said. "Ok cool! Now, lets go get some rings!" Troy said, walking to the jewelry department. Troy bought a blue diamond ring and Chad chose an emerald gem ring. "Ok, now we gotta go to both of their houses and tell em, tomorrow we go to a restaurant for dinner!" Troy said. "Hey, lets make it a karaoke place!" Chad suggested. "Ok, but you can't sing!" Troy said laughing. Chad punched him lightly. "Shutup!" Chad said smiling. "Ok lets go to Taylor's house first." Chad said. "Ok." Troy said and drove over to Taylor's house. When they got their Chad jumped out of the car and ran up to her porch. Troy looked over to see Chad talking to Taylor. 1-minute later Chad jumped back in Troy's jeep and they went to Sharpay's house. "Hey dude, what if we aren't ready! I cant do it!" Chad said. "Chad Shutup you will be fine. We all will get married after High School." Troy said. "What about college?" Chad asked. "Well we will figure that out later!" Troy said. Troy pulled up in Sharpay's driveway and got out of his car. Troy knocked on her door. Ryan opened the door. "Hey Troy what's up?" Ryan asked. "Hey um I was actually hoping I could see your sister" Troy said. "Ok 1 sec." Ryan said and ran up to Sharpay's room.

"Hey sis, Troy wants to see you!" Ryan said. Sharpay jumped off her bed and ran downstairs. She smiled to see his face. "Hey Troy!" Sharpay said. "Hey Sharpay um I was wondering if you wanted to go have dinner with me tomorrow?" Troy asked. Sharpay glanced at Troy's pocket to see a small, fuzzy black box sticking out, slightly out of his pocket. Her eyes got big. "Yeah that would be fun!" Sharpay said smiling big. Troy grinned and pulled Sharpay into a long kiss. Troy broke the kiss after 5 minutes to see Chad honking the horn. "Hurry up!" Chad yelled, laughing. "Ok, well ill see you tomorrow!" Troy said kissing her softly. Sharpay smiled. She took one last look at the small box and then waved to Troy. "Bye!" They both said. Sharpay closed the door. "Is Troy going to purpose to me?"

* * *

**OO Sharpay is smart! lol hahaha R&R! **  



	19. Chapter 19

**Hey chapter 19 is up! Its way short i no im sorry but im tired and its 2:30 in the morning. lol R&R! **

* * *

Sharpay went to the kitchen to find Ryan sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. Ryan jumped. "Oh my gosh! I think Troy is going to purpose to me tomorrow!" Sharpay said, worried. "What? You aren't happy about that?" Ryan asked, his mouth stuffed. "Of course I'm happy I'm just nervous!" Sharpay said. "Well now that Gabriella is single, I'm gonna ask her out." Ryan said smiling, thinking about Gabi. "Ryan Focus!" Sharpay snapped. "WHAT!" Ryan yelled. "What do I do?" Sharpay asked. "You go on a date with him, he asks you to marry him, you say yes, you both live happily ever after. It's not rocket science Sharpay!" Ryan said, stuffing his face with his sandwich. Sharpay glared at him. "What if I'm not ready?" Sharpay asked. "Ok, you have been dating for who knows how long, like the whole summer, maybe longer! I think your ready if you ask me." Ryan said. Sharpay thought for a minute. "Yeah I guess your right, thanks Ryan!" Sharpay said. "Yeah whatever." Ryan said and went to his room. Sharpay followed but went to her room. She couldn't stop smiling she was so exited. _Wait, I don't know for sure if he will purpose to me! _Sharpay remembered, all she did was glance at his pocket. Sharpay just put the thought away and thought of maybe getting married. She was so exited. She texted Taylor. 

Sharpay: TAYLOR! OMG I NEED YOUR HELP!

Taylor: Make it quick its 8:00 and I'm getting ready for my date tomorrow with Chad.

Sharpay: Wait, tomorrow! What time?

Taylor: 8:00

Sharpay: OMG ME TOO! Except Troy asked me to go. Do you think we are going on a double date?

Taylor: I don't know. But what did you want to ask me?

Sharpay: Well, I think Troy Is going to purpose to me tomorrow.

Taylor: WHAT! How do you know?

Sharpay: Well I saw a small black box slightly sticking out of his pocket.

Taylor: OMG THAT'S AWESOME! Omg what if Chad asks me?

Sharpay: OMG I CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW!

Taylor: O PERFECT NOW YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME ALL EXITED SO I CANT SLEEP!

Sharpay: lol sorry!

Taylor: hahaha its ok. Ok well I might see you tomorrow! Buh Bye!

Sharpay: Bye!

Sharpay turned her phone off and got her pink Pj's on. She pounced on her bed and started to smile real big. "WAHOO! TROY MIGHT ASK ME TO MARRY HIM! YIPPEE!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs. Ryan interrupted her. "SHARPAY SHUTUP I'm TRYING TO SLEP!" He yelled. Sharpay just laughed to herself. She sat on her bed when she heard a knock on her window. Sharpay looked over to see Troy on her roof. She raced over and opened her window. "Troy what are you doing here?" She whispered. "I couldn't help it, I cant be away from you." Troy said. He jumped in and walked around. "Wow, cool room!" He said jumping on her bed. Sharpay laughed. "Troy you have to go, if my brother see's you're here then I'm toast and you will be too!" sharpay said quietly. A smile snuck up on Troy's face. He got up and walked toward her. "Troy..tr..Troy what are you doing? Troy!" Sharpay started to laugh but tried to stop him. Troy kept smiling and walking toward her even closer until he trapped her In a corner. "Troy what are you doing?" Sharpay screamed, laughing. Troy picked her up and jumped with her on the bed and they were tackling eachother and then kissing and then tackling and then blah blah blah blah blah! You get the picture! When Sharpay was on top of Troy wrestling Ryan walked in with his boxers. When he was about to talk he blushed and got angry and embarrassed at the same time. "TROY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ryan yelled hiding behind the door so he could only see his face. "Umm well, I came to say goodnight to sharpay but she slipped on her rug and fell on me." Troy lied, hiding a smile. "Whatever can u just leave! Please!" Ryan said, stressed out. "Yeah totally!" Troy said. He turned to Sharpay. "Goodnight." He said. Before she could say 'goodnight' he kissed her passionately. "good night Troy." Sharpay said smiling. Troy jumped on the roof and climbed down to the ground and drove back home. "Sharpay never ever ever ever EVER have him sneak out and make out on your bed! You got it?" Ryan yelled. "Ryan your not my dad ok! So back off! I love him! You can do anything to fix that!" Sharpay said and got in bed. Ryan turned off her light. "Sorry." He said and left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey pple! Umm, this is my last chapter, and im really sorry but if you give me alot of reviews then ill add a chapter...MAYBE! lol R&R! Thx! 3**

Sharpay woke up to bright sun pouring in her room. She got up and got dressed. _Oh my gosh I almost forgot, TODAY IS THE DAY HE MIGHT ASK ME TO MARRY HIM! _Sharpay started to smile and run downstairs. "Hey Ryan I'm gonna go out for awhile!" Sharpay yelled grabbing her purse. "Wait, where are you going?" Ryan asked. "School shopping! I need a new bag. Duh!" Sharpay said. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Ok well I was wondering, if you would go with me to the mall to…help me ask Gabriella out." Ryan said. "I thought you were gonna ask her tomorrow?" Sharpay asked. " I can't wait any longer! Please Sharpay?" Ryan begged. "Uhg fine, c'mon." Sharpay said. Ryan smiled and ran to her car. "We are shopping first!" Sharpay said. "Fine but hurry!" Ryan said. After about an hour Sharpay came back in the car with a new dress, new school clothes, a new bag for school, make up, and scheduled a hair appointment before her date. "Can we go to the mall now?" Ryan asked. "Yeah." Sharpay said and drove off. They arrived shortly after leaving the store. Ryan ran to the food court. "Sharpay hurry!" Ryan yelled. Sharpay walked over and they went into the food court. "Look, their she is with Taylor." Ryan whispered. "Ok then, c'mon!" Sharpay said and walked over to Gabi and Taylor. "Hey Gabi, Taylor." Sharpay said. "Hey Sharpay what's up?" Gabi asked. "Well my brother would like to ask you something." Sharpay said, pushing Ryan gently towards Gabi. "Umm..well I…I wanted to ask if….umm..you would…go out with me sometime?" Ryan asked, sweat running down hi neck. "Uhh…sure." Gabi said. Ryan smiled. "Ok well then, are you busy tonight?" Ryan asked. Gabi shook her head. "Ok great so I will pick you up at 8:00 and take you out to dinner" Ryan said. Gabi smiled. "Ok that sound fun!" Gabi said. "Well I have to go. Chad said he was taking me out to dinner tonight too, so I will see you all tomorrow. Or maybe tonight." Taylor said. "Ok bye!" Gabi waved. "Oh my gosh its already 6:00! C'mon Ryan we have to go!" Sharpay said grabbing his arm. Ryan got loose of her grip. He was looking at Gabi. "I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile." Ryan said sitting down by Gabi. Sharpay just smiled. "Ok have fun!" Sharpay said. Sharpay drove to the barber shop and got her hair done beautifully. She went home and put on her pink flowered dress. She grabbed her purse and looked at the time. 8:00. She smiled and sat at the table waiting for Troy. After a few minutes she heard honking going on in her driveway. She ran outside to see Troy in his car waiting for her to get in. "Hey Troy!" Sharpay said. "Hey, wow you look great!" Troy said, rolling down his window and kissing her. Sharpay got in the car. "So where are we going!" Sharpay asked. "The Blue Palm." Troy said smiling at her. Sharpay gasped. "Oh my gosh are you serious!" Sharpay said, with excitement. "Yep I already made reservations." Troy said. Sharpay hugged him so hard, Troy thought she crushed his bones. "That place is so expensive are you sure you want to take me there?" Sharpay asked. "Hey, don't even worry about it." Troy said. After awhile they parked and went to the entrance to see Chad and Taylor walking in. "Hey is that…Is that Chad and Taylor?" Sharpay asked. "Yep." Troy said. "I should've known." Sharpay said, laughing. They all sat at the same table and ordered their food. Sharpay was eating her food when she looked up to see a man on a stage. "Hello and Welcome to the Blue Palm! We are looking for the next lucky couple to sing a song." The man said, he drew a piece of paper from a hat. "Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton, come on down!" He said. Sharpay looked at Troy. "Of course!" She said, laughing. They walked up on stage and read the music. They looked at eachother and smiled.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_You take the weight off me_

_Honey when you knock on my door_

_I gave you my key_

_Nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_And nobody told us_

_'Cause nobody showed us_

_And now it's up to us babe_

_I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life_

_You put the sparks to the flame_

_I've got your heart in my sights_

After they were done singing, they sat down next to Taylor and Chad. "Hey Ryan, Gabriella what are you doing here?" Troy asked. "Ryan is taking me out to eat." Gabi said. "Oh, that's nice." Sharpay said. Troy looked at Chad. Chad looked so nervous, he wanted to just pass out right there. Troy nodded his head for him to ask first, before he would die. Chad shook his head violently. Troy rolled his eyes. He started to sweat like crazy. "Uhh ladies will you please excuse us we have some 'unfinished business' to take care of" Troy said, grabbing Chad by the arm. "Oh, right, yeah!" Chad said. Taylor just shrugged. Troy ran to the bathroom, with Chad on his arm. "Chad you ask first! I cant ask Sharpay in front of Gabriella!" Troy whispered. "Gabriella is going to find out sometime, it might as well be now." Chad said. "Yeah I guess your right. Well how about we ask at the same time." Troy said. "Ok." Chad said. They walked back to their table and sat down. Troy started sweating again, as did Chad. "Umm Sharpay can I ask you something?" Troy asked. Sharpay's eyes got big. She looked at Troy's hand reaching for the black box in his pocket. "Yeah." Sharpay said quietly. Chad started to ask Taylor now. Taylor looked at Sharpay who was looking at Taylor. They started smiling really big. Both Troy and Chad got on 1 knee. "Will you marry me?" Both boys said at the same time. Both girls put their hand over their mouths. "YES!" They both said and hugged their 'future to be' husbands. Troy looked up to see Gabi and Ryan clapping. "Congrats!" Ryan said. "Yeah!" Gabi said. Troy smiled. "Thanks." Troy said. "Well we better get going." Taylor said. "Yeah. We have a lot of planning to do." Chad said. "Ok see you all later!" Taylor said, grabbing Chad and walking out. "Well, we should go too. I'm really tired." Troy said. "Yeah me too. Ill see you later Gabi and Ryan." Sharpay said. "Bye!" Gabi said. They both walked out.

Troy drove to Sharpay's house to drop her off. "I love you Troy." Sharpay said. "I love you too Sharpay." Troy said. He got out of his car. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Troy felt a drop of water hit his face. He broke the kiss and looked up. Rain was falling everywhere. They got soaked. Sharpay and Troy just laughed. "I love you Sharpay." Troy said. And he cupped her chin and kissed her passionately. Sharpay put her arms around his neck. "I love you too Troy." Sharpay said.

_i like to be around you_

_when your not tryin to be somebody_

_and i like to hang with you_

_talk about whatever we talk about_

_i dont care where we go_

_what we do_

_who you kno_

_what you wear_

_or if your hair is blue or purple or pink_

_you dont have to be cool_

_dont have to be smart_

_dont need to know anything all the time_

_its alright if your a little bit out of it_

_i dont care i just wanna be your friend_

_i like to go to the mall_

_and walk around with you laughin out loud_

_and you like to go up to people_

_and tell them your cousin is somebody famous_

_dont care who we see_

_what they say_

_you and me we'll be ok_

_if we dont get caught by security_

_you dont have to be cool_

_dont have to be smart_

_dont need to know every thing all the time_

_its alright if your a little bit out of it_

_i dont care i just wanna be your friend_

_i tell you what i dont tell any one else_

_just having you here you no where_

_helps me_

_you dont have to be cool_

_dont have to be smart_

_dont have to kno anything all the time_

_dont have to be tough_

_dont have to be cute_

_dont neeed to know anything any time_

_its alright if your a little bit out of it_

_i just wanna be i just wanna be your friend_

_dont have to be cool_

_dont have to be smart_

_dont have to be tough_

_dont have to be cute_

_dont need to know every thing all the time_

_anything any time_

_i just wanna be your frined_

_i just wanna be your friend_

_i like to be around you when your not tryin to be somebody_

**Hey Everybody! Ok this might be the last chapter unless i get a billion reviews. Then I will add a few more chapters. But, I am doing a sequal. So dont worry. Oh, And The song at the end is called "Friend" by Kaitlyn. If you have ever seen "A Cinderella Story", at the end where they make out in the rain, the song that plays in the background. Thats the song. :D **_  
_


End file.
